


New American Muscle

by greeninkaddress



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fix-It, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeninkaddress/pseuds/greeninkaddress
Summary: What gift can you give the guy who has a new lease on life?Steve knows just the thing.





	New American Muscle

**Author's Note:**

> So I was working on my gundam and listening to drive by the cars when I thought of this so bless them for this idea.  
> also you know that john mulaney meme about peppering in 100 commas? that's me lol
> 
> I haven't written anything like like two years and I'm kinda proud of this one. Thank you for reading and enjoy :D  
> Comments are 100% appreciated!

Steve and Billy have been together for a couple months now. In the aftermath of the battle at Starcourt Mall, the two had decided to start over. To reintroduce themselves to each other and build on this now fractured but even ground. It’s surprising; the things that can bring even the most unlikely people together. Everyday together still feels brand new but also as if they’ve known each other for a lifetime. 

Life is quieter now, what with the final slamming shut of the gate and The Byers’ moving to the city. The kids still hang around, their parents even more insistent on Steve’s babysitting services after learning through half-truths just how close Hawkins had come to being destroyed and how involved their children where in it’s possible destruction. The kids all have one another. They’ll grow through the trauma together. They’ll be okay.

Now Steve and Billy have each other. Neither one of them want to mess this up. 

It’s nearing Christmas Eve and it’ll be their first holiday truly alone. Throughout Billy’s long recovery and the celebration parties at various Party members houses - the two hadn’t had much time for just themselves. That doesn’t mean that Steve hadn’t spent possibly too much time stressing about the prospect of presents. They hadn't talked about exchanging gifts. Really if you had asked Steve a year ago what to get Billy Hargrove for Christmas, he’s pretty positive he could have come up with enough creatively colorful words to make even foul mouthed Dustin raise an eyebrow. 

But that was a year ago. This is now. After everything he’s been through, that they’ve been through... Steve knew exactly what to get for Billy. 

They’re at Steve’s house when Christmas finally rolls around. The evening had been going perfectly with the help of the spaghetti dinner, Steve’s one and only specially and heaping plates of Billy’s favorite, cherry pie and vanilla ice cream for dessert. Now winding down together on one of the large couches in his family room, Steve began to feel the ease and comfort from their evening together, ebb away. 

Failing at nonchalance, Steve thrusts the gift over and busies himself with a loose thread on a nearby throw pillow. He’ll have to fix that before his parents come home. From the corner of his eye, he catches Billy staring at him in the way that only Billy Hargrove can before smirking softly and tearing through the wrapping paper. Steve knows the moment the gift is finally revealed. The other boy is silent. The sudden tension in the air sticks thickly in Steve's throat when he swallows. Steve takes this as his queue to leap headlong into a hurried explanation.

“Listen, I know it’s not much but I don’t know…”  


Billy’s silence propels him further.

“maybe you can work on it at my house? Billy I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for wrecking your car. I know how much it meant to you and it’s totaled. I don’t think I can ever make it up to you but-”

Steve finds his nervous rambling cut short by a pair of lips on his. For a long moment, there’s only silence and then, a contented sigh. Steve couldn’t and wouldn’t bet his life on knowing who made the sound but just hearing it, put him at ease once more. That and the delicate look of awe on Billy’s face, just barely visible before he leaned closer, pressing their foreheads together. The model car kit of a blue ‘79 Camaro, momentarily forgotten on Billy’s lap.

“It’s perfect” Billy whispered into his hair. 

The deep breath Steve released shook their bodies as they clung to each other. Trying to get as close to each other as possible, closer to becoming one. 

“It’s perfect” Billy says again. This time lips inches from his own. “Thank you.” 

The End.


End file.
